ouat_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Mills
Killian Jones |sibling(s) = Hope Swan-Jones |marital_status = Married |spouse(s) = Ella Mills |children = Lucy Mills |extended = Snow White (Maternal Grandmother) David Nolan (Maternal Grandfather) Cora (Adoptive Grandmother) Prince Henry (Adoptive Grandfather) Zelena (maternal aunt) Robin Hood II (adoptive cousin) Alice Jones II (adoptive cousin-inn-law) Prince Neal (Maternal Uncle) Black Fairy (Paternal Great-Grandmother) Malcolm (Paternal Great-Grandfather) Queen Eva (Maternal Great-Grandmother) King Leopold (Maternal Great-Grandfather) Xavier (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) The Miller (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) Rumplestiltskin (Paternal Grandfather) Milah (Paternal Grandmother) Belle (paternal step-grandmother) Gideon (paternal uncle) Brennan Jones (Paternal Step-Grandfather) Liam Jones II (Step-Uncle) Liam Jones I (Step-Uncle) |occupation = Author Swyft Driver (formerly) Student (formerly) Pawnshop apprentice (formerly) |weapons = Sword Dagger |first_appearance = Pilot |latest_appearance = Leaving Storybrooke |count = 149 |portrayed_by = Andrew J. West (Adult) Jared S. Gilmore (Young) |seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |romances = Violet (ex-girlfriend)|ethnic_group = American|affiliation = Resistance}}Henry Daniel Mills (born August 15, 2001, age 29), also known as Henry Swan during the missing year, the Author and the Truest Believer, is one of the main characters in the first six seasons of ABC's Once Upon a Time and is the main protagonist of the series' seventh and final season. Henry is the biological son of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, half-brother of Hope Jones, the stepson of Killian Jones, the adopted son of Regina Mills, nephew of Neal Nolan and grandson of Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming/David Nolan, and Snow White, husband of Ella Mills, and biological father of Lucy. History Prince Henry Daniel Mills (born August 15, 2001, age 29), also known as Henry Swan during the missing year, the Author and the Truest Believer, is one of the main characters in the first six seasons of ABC's Once Upon a Time and is the main protagonist of the series' seventh and final season. Henry is the biological son of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, half-brother of Hope Jones, the stepson of Killian Jones, the adopted son of Regina Mills, nephew of Neal Nolan and grandson of Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming/David Nolan, and Snow White, husband of Ella Mills, and biological father of Lucy. Born in Phoenix, Arizona, Henry was eventually adopted by Regina Mills and she kept him by changing her mind at the last minute. Growing up in this quaint town of Storybrooke, Henry realized he was the only one who aged and felt that his birth mother did not love him. Being a loner, Snow gave Henry a storybook filled with many of the fairytale characters in order to give her unknown grandson hope. Henry constantly tries to prove to his mother that the curse is real, but she continues to not believe him. Eventually, Henry takes a bite of a poisoned apple turnover that Regina intended to give Emma, and nearly dies, but Emma gives Henry true love's kiss on his forehead. While barely starting a relationship with Emma and his new grandparents, Henry is separated from his mother and grandmother. Throughout their time being gone, Henry's soul travels to the Netherworld due to a side effect of the sleeping curse. They are able to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back home, with Henry embracing them at last. Meanwhile Regina continues to be a better mother for her son, but ultimately ends up breaking his heart by succumbing to her former magical impulses. He later learned the identity of his birth father, Neal Cassidy when his mother led him to believe that his dad died in a fire saving a family, which caused a rift in Henry's relationship with Emma. After August apparently died, but was resurrected, Emma promised to never lie to Henry again, which made Henry trust her completely again. During the attempted destruction of Storybrooke, Henry spent the last moments with his family but Regina and Emma are able to deactivate the trigger , however, Henry is kidnapped by Greg and Tamara in the mix of it all and is taken to Neverland. It is learned that he is the Truest Believer, but Peter Pan, his great-grandfather wanted to steal his heart in order to restore his youth. During a brief time, Henry switches bodies with Pan, but switches back. However, after Pan cast the dark curse, Henry and Emma are forced to retreat to the Land Without Magic and live a new life in New York with new memories. A year later, Henry and Emma returned home after Hook gave Emma a potion for remembering the missing year in Storybrooke. Henry is eventually awoken after touching a storybook. Henry continues to have a growing relationship with his mother, Regina, especially after the arrival of Elsa and began helping her find the Author to give her a better ending. He tries to later reach to Emma, whose magic quickly loses control, but she quickly accepts herself and her magic. Henry, Emma and Regina continue to search for the Author but also Henry is worried his paternal grandfather will turn his mother dark. In an alternate reality where heroes are villains and vice versa, Henry goes to stop Isaac by recruiting both of his mothers and Captain Hook, but at the cost of Hook's life. However, Henry becomes the next Author and restores the characters to the real world. Emma later takes on the mantle of Dark One after absorbing it to save everyone. Henry later wishes to free her from the Darkness, but at the cost of Hook's life again. Henry travels to the underworld with Emma to rescue Hook. However, after all of this suffering, Henry believes magic is tearing his family apart. and sets off with his girlfriend, Violet to destroy magic once and for all, but learns that magic does not tear them apart. They actually wish Snow, Charming, Hook And Zelena home and destroy the Evil Queen. However, she returns to Storybrooke, where Henry struggles to accept the Evil Queen as his mother. During the Final Battle, Henry created a prophecy about the final battle being destroyed by light vs. light. Henry becomes a best man for Killian and Emma's wedding, but the curse is enacted again by his great-grandmother, Fiona. Finally creating the last of the book, Henry realizes that he is not in any of the stories and goes to the New Enchanted Forest to find his story. However, along the way, Henry meets and falls in love with Cinderella and reunites with Hook and Regina to defeat Belfrey while assisting Tiana. He and Ella marry, having a daughter named Lucy. However, Henry is kidnapped by the Coven of the Eight and poisoned, forcing his mother to cast the Dark Curse. Under the curse, Henry becomes a Swyft driver and meets Lucy again, developing a relationship with his unknown wife, Jacinda. Throughout the misadventures, Henry reconnects with his unknown family, including Regina and Rogers, helps take down Victoria Belfrey after learning she kidnapped Eloise Gardener, and even restarting his relationship with Ivy Belfrey, but she uses him to get to her nefarious goals. Unknown to him, Henry is getting to know his mother, Regina (cursed as Roni). When Lucy falls unconscious, Henry goes to be at her bedside and goes to test to be a biological relative. He later enters a game night with Lucy and Jacinda and both nearly give each other true love's kiss, but Lucy quickly runs to stop them, but acts coldly towards her father, much to Henry's shock and believing that he is not right for Jacinda. He later helps Rogers with his case in proving Tilly's innocence. To get his mind over Jacinda, Henry goes to a barcade but is tricked by Lucy into a boy's night out with Nick Branson and Detective Rogers. Henry is later offered a job in New York City by a company, but this requires him leaving Hyperion Heights. However, Henry is visited by his grandfather, Rumplestiltskin (under the name Weaver in Hyperion Heights), who seeks out Henry's intel. Looking through his Once Upon a Time novel that belongs to the Candy Killer, Henry sees that their killer thinks he is Hansel. On his way to the airport to New York for the interview, Henry intends to go tell Jacinda how he feels after finding a glass piece in his tire and takes Nick's offer for a drive. However, he learns Nick's identity as the serial killer the cops are looking for, but Nick drugs and kidnaps Henry before he can escape and tell anyone. Holding Henry prisoner in his apartment, Nick attempts to wake his former best friend up from the curse, especially showing him records that say he is indeed Lucy's father. However, Henry remains asleep during the curse. Henry is later saved by Rogers and is reunited with Ella and Lucy, deciding to stay with them. Henry takes the test results back and shows them to Ella, stating that he is her father, according to the documents. The two later attempt to break the curse with True Love's Kiss, but everyone remains cursed thanks to Eloise. Since the curse did not break, Regina decides to take matters into her own hands and gives Henry a memory potion, but it fails to work. Later, Regina and Lucy attempt to wake him up with the second storybook, but it does not work. Henry notices that Roni had slipped the adoption papers of Regina adopting a Henry Mills in Boston. He wakes up after calling his younger self and realizes his mother and daughter were right. Henry kisses Regina on the forehead, thus breaking the Curse and reviving his mother. Henry is then reunited with his family. Powers/Abilities Family/Relationships Trivia *According to "Breadcrumbs," Henry's address is 23 King Street, Seattle, WA and his phone number is 206-555-0176 Appearances References